Tainted
by Jexxy - My Suitcase
Summary: In some Alternate Universe, Prim refuses to let her sister take her place. She's not sure what to expect, but becoming the desire of a Career was not what she had in mind. AU - Cato/Prim, slight Prim/Rory, hinted Katniss/Peeta. Rating may change.


OMG, my first proper story. I'm amazed! I usually just write stuff then never upload it, but not today! This is an updated version of this chapter, as I tried to fix any of the typos. If there's still any, please tell me. I also changed the scene with Rory and Prim a little bit. I personally like it better now, but if you preferred it the way it was before feel free to tell me, and I can change it back. And please review! Thank you so much to the 3 people that have reviewed already, and I promise you I do differ the plot a little (from the original Hunger Games) in the next chapter. I just wanted to try and keep the Reaping as close as possible to the book. You know, playing it safe for the first chaper.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any characters within any of it's 3 books. It would be cool if I did, but I don't. _Nobody's suing anybody over here._**

* * *

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie squeals, her funny Capitol accent filling the air. She's holding a tiny slip of smooth white paper, the only one in thousands to have my name so carefully written on it. Her long pink nails - far too long to be real - are holding it in place as she scans the crowd, looking for the owner of the name. Looking for me.

I freeze, forgetting how to move or even breath. I am standing near the back of the square, and can feel everyone turning and staring at me. I can feel all their eyes boring into me, either upset that a 12 year old has been chosen or just willing me to move, and it makes me feel uncomfortable. I can almost feel the blood draining from my face, turning it into a white sheet. I don't want to be here. I want to go home.

_This isn't happening. This must some sort of bad dream._

My heart beats faster, every draw of air sticks in my throat, and I feel sick and dizzy, like I'm going to choke on my own vomit in a matter of seconds. I'm scared out of my wits, and I vision of all the horrible things that wait for me in this year's Arena - the blood, the scary Careers, the endless killings. I'm not ready to face all that.

"Come on up here, Primrose!" Effie smiles, her wig still looking slightly off balance from her previous encounter with Haymitch. She looks scary, with her chalky white skin and her bright pea green suit, just finishing it all off with her hot pink wig, which is up in some big elaborate curly updo. She looks like some weird doll, and not even remotely human. She scares me also.

Looking at the bright colours hurts my eyes, forcing me to look away, snapping me back to reality. I take my first slow step towards the stage, forcing myself to shuffle my foot forward, but I feel like I'm going to fall if I dare take another. Katniss promised me that we would be OK, that both she and myself would be safe. I had never imagined my sister would be wrong. I haven't taken out any tesserae, even though I had desperately wanted to - we don't have much food wise, and I didn't think it could hurt, but Katniss had told me firmly no, that it wasn't worth it - plus this is only my first reaping. My name is only in there once. This shouldn't be happening! Not now. Not while I'm so young.

But it is. I have no power over this, and I final give in to the demand of the people willing me to move with only their eyes. I take a deep, shaky breath before shuffling my feet forward again, slowly starting to make my way over towards the stage in robotic strides. I curl my hands into fists, digging my nails into my palm until I'm sure they're about to bleed, the pain edging me forward, reminding me to keep moving.

"Prim!" A voice screams. "Prim!"

I know it's Katniss. Who else would it be? She's rushing through the crowd, pushing past people that don't get out of her way, and comes to a stop just in front of me, swinging her arm before me as it will protect me from danger (not to mention the prying eyes of the Capitol).

"I vol-!" She begins, a look of wild panic in her eyes. She doesn't want her baby sister to go.

"No!" I yell, stopping her in her tracks. She looks down at me with a confused look on her face. She doesn't understand why I would stop her. A small part of me doesn't either; but I push that to the back of my mind. I can think of plenty of why she shouldn't take my place. She's my sister, I love her, and who would look after Mother? Who would keep Gale company, and laugh with him in the Forest? Who would walk me to school and tell me everything's OK after a nightmare? I couldn't bare life without her.

"Why? Prim, no! I vol-!" She tries to continue, but I stop her again, a new-found courage taking over me in a strong wave.

"No, Katniss. I have to do this. People need you here. I need you here. Please. Just let me do this." I say, tears beginning for form. I need to stay strong, though. It'll make it easier on her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Gale come towards us. He's not running or shoving like Katniss was, he's just calmly making his way over to stand by Katniss, daring any of the Peacekeepers looming near him to try and stop him. Once he's standing beside us he puts a caring hand on Katniss' shoulder, surprising her. She whips around to look at him, and smiles softly when she sees his face. He smiles back before turning his head slightly to look me in the eye. He shoots me a look as if to ask, _"Are you sure?"_

I smile weakly in reply. He understands, and somewhere deep down I can tell he is grateful. Unlike Katniss, I can see clear as day that he cares deeply for her. He holds Katniss' shoulders, trying to calm her, but she still looks distraught.

"I'll see you in a minute." I smile, before walking past Katniss and towards the stage, but not before tucking in the back of my shirt. I don't want to be Katniss' 'Little Duck' in front of everyone. That is between us and us alone. It's little memories like those that I need to keep to myself, to keep me company in the weeks ahead.

"Well, isn't this fascinating?" Effie grins, happy that something exciting is happening. It's usually just someone walking to the stage, their eyes begging someone to volunteer for them. I am lucky. I have someone who wants to volunteer for me, who would happily risk her life for mine; but I wouldn't dare let her do it. She means too much to me, and to a lot of people here in the Seam and in the Hob. Not noticing my pain, Effie continues, "Come on up here, Primmy!"

I cringe internally at the new nickname, but don't let it show on my face. I must look weak, crying and afraid, but I make it to the stage and take my place beside Effie, who appears to be trying to slyly fix her wig without anyone noticing.

"And who was that delightful young woman?" Effie smiles, her face scaring me slightly, her pink lips spreading in a Cheshire-cat-like grin.

"M-my sister." I mumble, barely audible.

"Speak up, dear!" Effie says loudly.

"My sister." I repeat.

"Lovely. Well, we wouldn't want her to have all the fun, would we?" She grins. "And now for the boys."

Before she gets a chance, a few people in the crowd press their fingers to their lips, before pointing them in my direction. It spreads like wildfire. Soon everyone in the square is doing it. Effie looks like she isn't quite sure what to make of it, and to be honest, neither am I. I have seen this gesture only a few times before, mainly just at public funerals I have passed on the outskirts of town. I don't really understand what it means, but Katniss tried to explain it to me once. She said it means goodbye.

_Goodbye to someone you love._

I feel a blush crawl over my face, and I smile awkwardly. I'm not quite sure how to react, but soon enough everyone is lowering their hand, returning to their silent state. As my face slowly starts to return to a normal colour, Effie smiles and pretends that nothing happened. Probably easier that way. She makes her way over to the other glass ball, wiggling her fingers before plunging her hand in. She takes a minute, twirling her hand inside the bowl, making sure to get all those pesky pieces of paper sticking to the sides come free before pulling a single slip out. She smiles happily, not caring that whoever she reads out is about to be condemned to death.

"Peeta Mellark." She grins, her lips showing cracks beneath her thick layers of lipstick. I can see everyone in the crowd looking towards the section of 16 year olds. The boy sticks out like a sore thumb, trying to keep a straight face, but his eyes scream with emotion.

_With fear. _

He breaks free of the crowd and makes his way to the stage silently, looking like he's just seen a ghost. I wonder if I look the same.

I remember him. He's the bakers son. I've seen him around town enough to recognise his face, and Katniss told me about him once. He's the boy that he given her the bread that cold Winter day. That was so long ago, but even now I see him looking at her at school, watching her from afar. I'm about to be throw into an Arena with a boy who's in love with my sister.

"That's it dear." Effie smiles as Peeta takes his place next to me at the centre of the stage. "Now, any volunteers?"

There is an eerie silence throughout the entire square. No one speaks up, and I feel so sorry for this boy - the baker's boy. I know for a fact he has two brothers, but I'm sure one is too old to volunteer, while the other just shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other, not saying a word. This is what usually happens, but after what my sister just did for me it seems almost cruel for his brother not to speak up.

"No? OK then. This year's Tributes, Primrose and Peeta!" She smiles, taking our hands and raising them in the air. She expects the crowd to start clapping, but they don't. The stay silent, and I am glad when Effie eventually drops my wrist, realizing she's not going to get the reaction she had hoped for.

The mayor now stands, walking over to stand by Effie, before reading the Treaty of Treason. He does this ever year, and before he has even recited half of it I have zoned out, my head filling with all sorts of thoughts about the Games I'm about to be thrown into.

I wonder what the Arena will be like. I hope it's not anything too extreme. Freezing to death under blankets of snow doesn't sound fun, nor dying of dehydration in the scorching desert. Maybe a warm jungle or a beach would be nice. Somewhere pretty, with plenty of places to hide. In fact, even a forest would be nice. Katniss has taken me into the forest outside our district a couple of times, and while it did scare me a little bit, I found its peacefulness calming during the Summer.

But even if I am fortunate enough to be granted a nice Arena, the Tributes are going to be my main concern. I have seen what people can do, and it scares me. The Careers, bloodthirsty and strong, would snap me in half in a second. They almost always win, but Katniss has always said that even they have their weaknesses. I can't get myself down because people are bigger and stronger than me. I am small, which means I can hide. I could just wait it out for the entirety of the Games, or at least until the final 2. Then, and only then, I would be forced to harm another human being. But thinking it though, I don't know if I would be able to do it - just take someone else's life. I don't see how people can harm anything living, never mind another person. I can't even pass a person with in the street with a paper-cut without stopping to make sure they're OK.

"Go on, you two, shake hands."

Effie's voice knocks me out of my thoughts and I jump slightly, but I take Peeta's outstretched hand. He squeezes it lightly, trying to cheer me up a bit. I smile weakly back, but only out of kindness. On the inside, I am a crying wreck.

After that we are escorted into the Justice building, somewhere I have only been told about. Katniss hadn't said much about it, as the only time she was here was to pick up my father's Medal of Valour, but she said it was large and well furnished. She wasn't lying. I am escorted into a large room with soft velvet sofas and lots of mirrors and potted plants. I smile as I sit down, as the entire room smells of flowers. Roses, I think. I have to wait 5 minutes before anyone is allowed in, and then my one hour for people to visit begins.

The first person I see is Katniss, and she flies through the door crying, "Prim!"

"Katniss!" I smile as I pull her into a tight hug, both of us having to try and stop the tears threatening to fall.

"10 minutes." A Peacekeeper calls after her as my mother enters the room behind her. She just stands by the end of the sofa, smiling softly as we hug, not saying a word.

"You have to win." Katniss says, harshly breaking the hug and grabbing my shoulders. "Prim, promise me you'll try!"

"Katniss, I can't." I say, a tear falling down my check. "I just can't. I'm not like you."

"Prim, don't say that. You're strong, and you know enough to keep yourself alive. Just keep to yourself, and don't do anything too risky. Just promise you'll come back to me! That you'll try! I mean really try!" She cries at me.

"I promise." I sniffle, her grip on my shoulders beginning to hurt. Katniss smiles before bringing me into another hug.

"With any luck, you'll be back before your birthday."

I doubt that. My birthday is in a week. I probably won't even be in the Arena by then, but I let her think what she wants to keep her happy.

"Look after Buttercup and Lady." I smile through the tears.

"I will. I promise."

"I love you. I love you both." I mumble.

"Us too, Little Duck. Us too."

That is the last thing we stay to each other. We sit there, happy each other's arms, until the 10 minutes is up, and then they both leave without a word. It's easier that way. I hope Mother will be OK, as she didn't say a word. But if something's wrong, Katniss can help her. I smile at the thought that they will be fine, and get on with life, and that Gale will help too. I hope he and Katniss will bond after I'm gone, and that something good will come out of these retched Games.

I don't expect anyone else to come to visit me, but after a while, just as I was beginning to count the tiles on the ceiling, the door opens. I smile when I see who it is. Rory and Vick run through the door, Gale following closely behind.

"Prim!" Vick squeals, running up to me and pulling me into a tight hug, whereas Rory sits beside me and Gale stands exactly where Mother had.

"Hey, guys." I smile weakly, trying to put on a brave face.

"Do you have to go, Prim?" Vick asks, looking up at me with his big grey eyes. He looks so upset that I'm about to leave him. Another tear slides down my cheek, but I quickly wipe it way with the back of my hand.

"Yeah. I'll try to come back though. Don't think you're getting rid of me that easy." I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"I hope you win." Rory says quietly, not looking at me. He just keeps staring at the floor, looking like something bothering him. I hope it's not anything I've done.

"Me too." I think aloud, wanting to cry again, but I don't want to upset Vick. "Where's Posy?"

"With Hazelle. They're sorry they can't come, Posy has a cold." Gale answers, looking down at me with a deep sorrow in his eyes.

"Oh." I smile, nodding my head slightly. "Tell them both I say 'Goodbye'."

"Why?" Rory says, surprising me with his harshness.

"What?" I ask, confused at his outburst.

"Why goodbye? Are you saying you're not coming back? Don't you want to come back?" He snaps at me, turning to look at me with a weird glazed look in his eyes. I think he's been crying.

"Rory." Gale hisses, not impressed that he snapped at me, but he has a look in his eyes that lets me know he knows exactly why he did.

"Of course!" I say, bursting into tears. I just couldn't hold them in anymore. "But I don't know if I will be able to."

"Don't cry, Prim." Vick says with a worried look on his face.

No one says anything for a while, and they just let me cry all my pain and fear out. But it just keeps coming, and soon they just look uncomfortable. I feel bad, so I force myself to stop.

"Gale, I wanna go see Mommy." Vick whines, pulling at his arm. I don't blame him. I would want to leave if it was Katniss in my place.

"It's OK. You can go." I mumble as I rub my eyes with my sleeve.

Gale gives me the _"Are you sure?"_ look again, and I nod. "Look after Katniss. And try to name one of your kids after me."

"I will." He chuckles. "Good luck, Prim. Come on, Rory."

Rory doesn't move. He's glaring at the floor again, not saying a word.

"Rory." Gale says again, but more sternly.

"It's OK. He can stay if he wants." I say. And he does. He sits there, not saying a word as Gale leans down to give me a hug before leaving with Rory. I am grateful for the hug. A little comfort in times like these goes a long way. But Rory doesn't speak up, even after they've left. We just sit there in silence till his allotted time is almost up, until I have the courage to speak again.

"Rory, what's wrong?" I ask. This is nothing like him. He's usually so happy, cracking lame jokes and crying to cheer everyone up. I haven't seen him like this before, and it worries me.

"I don't want you to go." He mumbles, not moving his gaze. I wonder what he sees as he glares at the floor.

"Neither do I, but I have to." I say quietly, putting my hand on his shoulder. Then, and only then, does he turn to look at me.

"It's not fair." He says to quietly I'm not sure whether he spoke at all. "You could have let Katniss go."

"I know it's not fair, I it would be worse if Katniss went. I couldn't imagine a life without her." I reply, looking deep into his eyes, trying to understand why he's not himself.

"But you could imagine one without me?"

"Now you know that's not what I meant."

"I'll miss you." He says without a smile.

"I'll miss you too, Rory. But you can't think things like that. It'll hurt me to know you think that."

"But it's true."

"No, it's not. My life would be so different without you too. I mean, who would be my best friend?"

"Any other guy with eyes." He mumbles, probably more to himself than me. I barely caught it, but I did, and this has left me confused.

"I really doubt that. And even if that was true, it would never be the same. There's only one you."

"Prim?"

"Yeah?"

"DO you mean that?"

"Of course I do!" I laugh. "Why would I be joking?"

"To make me feels better."

"I'm not joking, Rory. I like you too much to joke about things like that."

"I think I like you too."

"I would hope so." I laugh. He's my best friend. I would rather hope he wasn't pretending.

"No. I 'really' like you."

"Oh." I say, letting this sink in. I should have seen this coming. I have to admit I sort of like him too, but never thought to really act upon it. He has the same good looks as his oldest brother, and has been by my side since I was 7. It would be hard not to grow found to him. "I 'really' like you too."

"Do you mean it?" He asks, looking into my eyes. I smile. He's not sure whether to believe me or not. I think it's rather cute.

"Yeah." I nod, a large smile settling on my face. It feels good to let this out in the open.

"Prim?"

"Yeah?" I chuckle.

"Can I kiss you?"

"OK."

The word comes out of my mouth before I know what I'm doing. I'm more than a little nervous, but we both lean in none-the-less. I swear my chapped lips are trembling when they first touch Rory's soft ones, but to him it doesn't seem to matter. The kiss only lasts a few second, but the impression it leaves is lasting. He must have been waiting ages to do that, and Gale knew all about it.

_If I ever see him again I'm going to punch him. How dare he keep this from me?_, I mentally laugh.

"I'll be back. Or, at least I'll try." I smile as I lean back, looking back into his eyes. All I can see is warmth.

"I'll be waiting." He grins, returning to his usual self.

"All right, kid. Time to go." The Peacekeeper guarding the door says loudly as to be heard through the wooden door.

"Bye." I smile as he gets up. He has a massive grin on his face, and I can't help but have the same.

"I'll see you when you get home." He says as he gets up to leave.

And like that, he's gone; but the grin on my face stays. Talk about clouds and their silver linings.

I try to get comfy, as I have a little more than half an hour to wait. I return to thinking about the Arena, and what twists they will add to them. Biting sandstorms, vicious flesh-eating muttations, avalanches, floods, droughts, insect infestations, poisonous plants, contaminated waters - they could do almost anything. And I'm sure they will. Gamemakers aren't the type to hold back.

"10 minutes." I hear the Peacekeeper say again. I shoot up. There's no one else to see me...is there?

I watch silently as the Baker comes in and sits down in the chair in front of me. He looks conflicted, like he wasn't sure whether to come or not. He's holding a white paper bag of something in his hands, but I don't ask what it is. If I need to know I'm sure he'll tell me.

"Hello." I smile weakly. He must have just said goodbye to Peeta.

_What a day._

"Hello." He replies, before holding out the bag for me to take. "I brought you some cookies."

My face lights up. Cookies? I've only ever had one, but that was years ago and I had to share it with my sister. We never had enough money to buy treats like these. Now I have a whole bag to myself? This is just too good to be true.

"Thank you." I say for lack of words, but I do mean it.

"I'll watch them." He says. "Make sure they're fed."

"Thank you." I repeat. I assume he means Katniss and Mother, and this is more than I could have ever hoped for. Even with Katniss hunting every day, we often barely scrap by. A little help will go a long way.

The baker doesn't speak again until the Peacekeeper tells him it's time to leave, and even then he simply says, "Enjoy the cookies."

I can't help but smile.

_"Every cloud."_ I muse to myself as try to find my comfy spot again.

"10 minutes." The Peacekeeper says for the umpteenth time. His job seems rather dull. But who else could be visiting me now?

"Hello, Prim." Madge smiles as she comes in.

I don't really know Madge that well. Other than the fact she's the Mayor's daughter and that she's Katniss' friend, I know little about her. She looks like she's in a rush as she walks towards me, holding out a small gold pin in her hand.

"What's that?" I ask.

"The say you can take one thing into the Arena to remind you have home. I thought you could wear this." She smiles weakly.

I take it from her hand. It's a small bird, a Mockingjay, I think, attached to a circle by the tips of its wings. It's beautiful, and must have cost a lot. I could afford good bread for a month with this thing.

"Thank you." Is all I can think to say. Cookies and a solid gold pin? What have I done to deserve these gifts?

"So you promise to wear it?" She asks with a tone of urgency.

"I promise."

Without waiting for me to say anything else, Madge pins the little Mockingjay to my shirt, gives me a big hug, and then she leaves without another word.

I sigh, content. It isn't long before I am then taken out the back to where a car is waiting to take us to the train station. Effie is waiting impatiently, mumbling something about us being late. I mumble an apology without thinking, and Effie calms down a bit.

"Don't blame yourself, dear. One can't help if she's popular." She says, pulling at my cheek a little too roughly. I try to pull a fake smile even though her fake nails as digging into my face, and soon enough she's let go and we're in the car, on the out way to the train station. My cheek still hurts, though.

It doesn't take long to get from the Justice Building to the train station. It's my first journey in a car, and the entire interior smells a little too strongly like lemons. I wrinkle up my nose for nearly the entire journey as Effie goes on and on about what she's going to wear when we first arrive at the Capitol. I try to nod my head at the right points, but a lot of the time she just looks at me like I'm a lost cause (well, at least fashion wise).

When we get there reporters swarm around out car like a pack of wild animals. It isn't any better when the car stops. Once we all pile out it feels like a million cameras are trained on my face, making me feel a little uncomfortable. I try to look happy, putting on a smile and waving, and when I pass a screen airing our arrival I look rather pleased to be getting the attention. That couldn't be further from the truth, but I can't do anything to change their minds now. It would look a little weird if I just stopped all of a sudden, so I just continue to smile and wave.

Peeta on the other hand still looks like he's going to burst into tears any second. As soon as I can, I go and stand by him, rubbing small circles on his back, trying to comfort him a little. I'd hate to have everyone looking at me, judging me, as I cried, but I don't get long to comfort my fellow Tribute. We are soon directed to wait beside the train, and I have to stand for what feels like forever still and give my best smile as more photographers from the Capitol rush in and swarm around us, desperately trying to get the best shot. By the end of it, my eyes hurt from the lights and my feet are sore from standing so long.

"Not long now, dear." Effie mumbles in my ear. That's the best thing she's said to me all day.

"And we're done!" Someone announces, and Effie doesn't give them a time to change their mind. Before I know what's happening, I'm being ushered - well, shoved - onto the train by Effie.

"If we're late I'm going to have to have a word with their editor!" She huffs, making her way down the training into one of the larger carriages. Before entering, she turns to look at us like we're idiots. We're still standing in the doorway, not sure what to do. "Are you coming, or not?"

We silently follow her into a place she calls the 'Living Car", and take a seat on one of the many sofas. The train takes off almost the second after I sit down, soon we're making good time towards the Capitol.

I find I have only one thing running through my mind.

_Goodbye District 12._

* * *

I'm sorry for any OOC-ness, but I tend to right according to my mood, and I was a bit wacked when I wrote this. I've tried to fix a few of the typos I noticed while reading it, but there's still only so many times you can read and go over a chapter before you want to tear your hair out. If there's still any, as I said above, please tell me! I like everything to be perfect! Well, please review, and if anyone has any ideas for upcoming chapters I'd be glad to hear. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with this story yet, but I'm determined to finish it one way or another.

See You Soon! ~ Jexxy


End file.
